


Partners, Or More?

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-14
Updated: 2008-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one moment he can't forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners, Or More?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).



This guise had long since become like a second skin to J'onn, one he moved into with ease and such naturalness that he'd kept it through losing consciousness.

Right now, he blessed that familiarity, thanked the unconscious patterns he had learned from following John Jones so long ago. As he held onto his partner, felt her rush of emotions, he knew just how to turn aside the embarrassment and pretend the moment had not happened. He could let her keep her dignity, and pretend they had never shared the passionate kiss.

And yet...the memories could never be truly undone.


End file.
